rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick (disambiguation)
There are many versions of Rick Sanchez from different dimensions and realities in the series. This is a list of all of the Ricks you could be looking for. Major Ricks *'Rick C-137' - A Rick and main character in the ''Rick and Morty'' TV series from Dimension C-137. *'Rick C-132' - A Rick and main character in the ''Rick and Morty'' comic series from Dimension C-132. *'Replacement Dimension Rick' - A Rick from an alternate timeline who died and was replaced by Rick C-137 in "Rick Potion No. 9". *'Evil Rick' - A cybernetic Rick actually controlled by Evil Morty that killed other Ricks and tortured other Mortys in "Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind". *'Rick J19ζ7' - A version of Rick known as Doofus Rick considered less intelligent by other Ricks from Dimension J19ζ7. *'Tiny Rick' - A younger clone of Rick C-137 with his brain transferred into it from "Big Trouble In Little Sanchez." *'Cronenberg Rick' - A Rick from Cronenberg World who traveled to Dimension C-137 at the end of "Rick Potion No. 9". *'Pickle Rick '- Also known as Solen'ya, a pickle version of Rick C-137 who appeared in the self-titled episode. Minor Ricks *'Alien Rick' - A green alien Rick. *'Antenna Rick' - An alien Rick with antennas. *'Black Rick' - A pitch-black Rick. *'Cat Rick' - A Rick who is a Cat Person. *'Commander in Chief Rick' - A Rick who was the commander-in-chief for the the Citadel. *'Cool Rick' - A Rick working at the Simple Rick’s Wafer Cookie factory. *'Cop Rick' - A police officer Rick and the partner to Cop Morty. *'Cowboy Rick' - A Rick dressed as a cowboy. *'Cyclops Rick' - A one-eyed version of Rick. *[[Farmer Rick|'Farmer Rick']]' '- A Rick that farms Mega Seeds. *'Fish Rick '- A Rick who is aquatic. *'Garment District Rick' - A Rick on the Shadow Council of Ricks. *'Insurance Rick' - A Rick selling "Morty Insurance". *'Lizard Rick '- A reptilian Rick that can crawl on walls. *'Maximums Rickimus'- A Rick on the Council of Ricks. *'Morty Rick '- A Rick who is either a Rick, a Morty or combination of both. *'Regional Manager Rick' - A Rick working at the Simple Rick's Wafer Cookie factory. *'Rick D. Sanchez III' - A Rick who is the owner of the Simple Rick’s Wafer Cookie factory and a member of the Shadow Council of Ricks. *'Rick D-99' - A Rick on the SEAL Team Ricks. *'D716 Rick', D716-B Rick and D716-C Rick - A trio of facially-scarred Ricks who serve as the Citadel's news team. *'Rick J-22' - A Rick working at the Simple Rick's Wafer Cookie factory. *'Rick K-22' - A Rick who travels from reality to reality collecting donations to the Citadel of Ricks redevelopment fund. *'Rick J19α7' - Another Rick also known as Doofus Rick. *'Robot Rick' - A robot resembling Rick. *'Rick Prime' - A Rick on the Council of Ricks. *'Ricktiminus Sancheziminius' - A Rick on the Council of Ricks. *'Riq IV '- A Rick on the Council of Ricks. *'The Scientist Formerly Known as Rick' - A Rick killed by Evil Rick. *'Quantum Rick' - A Rick on the Council of Ricks. *'Simple Rick' - A Rick working at the Simple Rick's Wafer Cookie factory. *'Slow Rick' - A Rick undergoing Morty training at the Citadel. *'Slow Jamz Rick' - A Rick dressed like a rapper. *'Solicitor Rick '- A Rick who is a solicitor. *'Super Weird Rick' - A slightly more evil version of Rick C-137. *'Target Dimension Rick' - A Rick killed by Evil Rick. *'Visor Rick' - A Rick who wears visors. *'Yellow Shirt Rick' - A Rick who wears a yellow shirt instead of a blue one. *'Zeta Alpha Rick' - A Rick on the Council of Ricks. Trivia *In "The Rickchurian Mortydate" it is implied the Ricks have autism. Also, "A Rickle in Time" establishes most Ricks as having an appearance similar to Albert Einstein. See also *''Pocket Mortys'' List of Ricks Category:Disambiguations Category:Ricks